


I love you ____ Winchester.

by Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Decisions, F/M, Fluff!Cas, Fluff!Sam, Fluff!dean, Heartbroken Cas, Heartbroken Dean, Heartbroken Sam, Jerk!Crowley, Romance!Dean, Stupid Winchesters with their stupid good looks and their stupid charms.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn/pseuds/Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has to choose which of the Winchesters her heart belongs to.<br/>Readers name is Kaitlyn.<br/>Romance.<br/>Heartbreak.<br/>I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wake up Sam Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright Unicorns. I'm taking a break from this story because I've got other stories Imma be writing. I will eventually get back to this one though. Thank you for being so patient, but please be patient for just a smidge longer?

"Hey Winchester! Wake up!" shouted Kaitlyn as she jumped onto Sam, making the bed bounce. This was how it was most mornings at the bunker. Kaitlyn would wake up at 8:30am, and wait until 9:00am (because thats when Sam woke up) to run into Sams room and jump on is bed to wake him up. He didn't mind it though, he rather enjoyed being woken up like this. He enjoyed seeing her first thing in the morning, with her smile that stretched from ear to ear smiling down at him. He loved it when he woke up and he saw her face, outlined by her soft chocolate-brown hair cascading down from her head to her mid-back. He loved everything about her, but what he valued most of all, was her eyes. He would wake up, and just stare into her blue-green eyes. He could never decide what color they actually were, but that didn't matter. To him, they were just beautiful. Sometimes Kaitlyn would get under the blankets with him, his body was always so warm, and she loved it because for some God-unknown reason, Dean would always keep the bunker at such a temperature that even Lucifer would need to cover up with a few blankets.

"Hey Tate," he would say, his voice tired and groggy. Usually they would carry on with sarcasm and banter until Dean would walk in and tell them to get their asses out of bed and come eat the delicious breakfast that he made. He claimed that even Paula Deen and Chef Ramsay couldn't make a meal as delicious as him. 

Today was no ordinary day though. Kaitlyn and Sam had been dating for a while now, and Sam was excited for this particular day. So when Kaitlyn came into his room and woke him up as usual, he simply looked up at her, and said "Happy 1-year Anniversary, babe." Kaitlyn looked down at him and smiled one of the largest, most beautiful smiles she had ever given him and said "Baby! You remembered!" Sam sat up and kissed Kaitlyn sweetly and replied "How could I forget a day like this when it's so important to you?" Kaitlyn blushed and kissed him once more. "I have a surprise for you." said Sam, getting slightly more excited than he should seeing as the surprise was for the woman he loved and not for himself. "Oh? And what might that be good sir?" she said with a laugh. "You know how much you love the Princess Bride? Well tonight, you and I are going to go to a restaurant, you choose, and then we'll come back here and watch the Princess Bride. The perfect end to a perfect date with a perfect girl." "Awe, Sam! I love you!" said Kaitlyn jumping into his arms.

The rest of the day had been all one big blur of kisses, winks, smiles, giggles, and love for the two lovebirds. Soon it came time for their date. Kaitlyn had dressed in her favorite little black dress, it looked like she was wearing lace on-top of lace, with black see-through tights, and her favorite black boots that she knew Sam thought were sexy. He dressed in jeans, boots, and a nice white shirt that showed off his muscles quite nicely. Kaitlyn always said he should just walk around shirtless, but he wasn't going to do that. They went out to her favorite restaurant 'Cheddars', and came back laughing and smiling, and ready for their movie. Sam had bought popcorn while he was out the previous day, and while it was popping in the microwave, they were naming each piece of corn right as it popped. Sam thought it was funny because Kaitlyn would always come up with the funniest names.

When it came time for the movie, Sam and Kaitlyn snuggled under their blankets, turned off all the lights and watched as the movie started playing. After about an hour and a half, it came time for Buttercup and Westley's epic kissing scene. This was Kaitlyns favorite part because throughout the whole movie, this was where their love shone brightest. Sam knew that this part was coming up and he had planned this moment for days. As Buttercup and Westley slowly made there way to each other, so did Sam to Kaitlyn, and almost as if the music wasn't playing for Buttercup and Westley, but for Kaitlyn and Sam, he kissed her with just as much love and passion as the characters on the screen kissed each other. "I love you Kaitlyn. I love you more than anything," said Sam as he got up. ", and I hope you feel the same way because.." he continued as he got down on one knee, "I want to marry you and always be with you and... Will you marry me Kaitlyn?"


	2. I love you Sam Winchester!

Sam pulled the ring box out of his pocket and opened it for Kaitlyn to see. She stared at the little shiny rock for a few moments before she looked back up to meet Sams eyes. Sam sat there on one knee eagerly awaiting her decision. His heart was full of hope- and fear. Kaitlyn slowly got up off of the couch and sat on Sams knee. She never broke eye contact with him and she had such a sincere look in her eyes. Sams eyes searched her own, looking for an answer.

"Yes" she said finally. "Yes? Yes!" Sam shouted with overwhelming joy. Kaitlyn giggles and held out her hand as Sam put the ring on her finger. "I love you Sam Winchester!" she said with that same ear-to-ear stretched smile from that morning. He kissed her passionately, and she kissed he him back with just as much passion. Just then, Dean walked in and saw them. Kaitlyn sitting on Sams knee, and they were still kissing just as passionately. 

"Okay, okay you two break it up." he said, "or at least get a room". "Gee, Dean, you really know how to make a moment happen." Kaitlyn said staring at him. Sam only laughed at this, because he knew she would get her revenge sooner rather than later.

"Whats are you so happy about anyway, Tate?" Dean said with a smirk, knowing very well why she was in fact so happy. Kaitlyn held up her left hand to show the ring that now represented their engagement.

"Ah... so THAT'S why you're so stupidly happy. Whatever, congratulations you two." he said with a smirk. He walked over to the fridge and got a beer out. "I'm gonna go celebrate in my room. Leave you guys to whatever you might do." He winked at Kaitlyn and walked to his room.

"So now what do we do, babe?" she asked Sam. "Now," said the older Winchester, "I guess we should go tell people we're engaged?" "Well I'm sorry you're not excited about this engagement" Kaitlyn said with so much sarcasm she could have put Lucifer and Gabriel both to shame. "Nope, not one bit." he said smiling.

They decided to first call Bobby and tell him. They talked on the phone for about an hour before Bobby said "Well Congrats ya pair of Idjit lovebirds, can't wait for the big day, but I gotta call Garth back with some information on a demon." and with that they ended their conversation.

Before too long, they started getting visits from their angel acquaintances. First Castiel, then Balthazar, then Gabriel, and even Lucifer popped in to congratulate them. Surprisingly, Crowley showed up a couple of days later saying that he felt very hurt and offended that they didn't call him immediately after they got engaged. He told them that he is going to be helping with the wedding no matter what they said. He wasn't going to let his favorite human girl have anything other than a classy black-tie wedding. Kaitlyn didn't object to the idea of a classy wedding, but she was very cautious about letting Crowley 'help' with anything so important.

Crowley had persuaded them to start the wedding planning right away, so for the next few months their days consisted of going on hunts while trying to plan a wedding. They were doing fine on the hunting part- it was the wedding part they were having trouble with. They just couldn't find enough time to actually PLAN any of it. Dean had noticed that Sam and Kaitlyn were getting way too overly stressed, so he proposed that they let the angels take care of the wedding plans. On one condition- they had to let Dean teach Kaitlyn how to dance. 

Sam was a fair dancer, but was in no way, shape, or form good enough to actually TEACH someone how to dance. Dean on the other hand.. was full of surprises. He was an amazing hunter, he could cook, he could sing, but nobody expected him to be able to dance.


	3. I love you Sam Winchester?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean teaches Kaitlyn how to dance...  
> You might wanna sit down for this one...

A couple of months later, Dean was teaching Kaitlyn how to dance- the Waltz. "I'm sorry, Dean." Kaitlyn said, tripping over Deans foot yet again. "Don't apologize, no one has ever taught you how to dance, I wasn't expecting anything better than this, especially since this is a waltz." he replied. "Gee. Thanks." she said, staring up at him with a bitchface. She couldn't see her face, but she knew that Sam would have been proud. "You know I didn't mean it like that." "I know, I just like giving you a hard time."

 

Dean started up the music again, it was the song "Somebody Else's Moon" by Collin Raye. He held out his hand for Kaitlyn, and she took it. "This time, try not to carry the music. Let the music carry you." he whispered. They started dancing.

 

_I look out my window at the world I once owned_

_And I see it's still spinning round_

_But somewhere above me a light I once knew_

_No longer shines through the clouds_

 

They danced together, slowly back and forth. Her left hand in his, his right hand wrapped around her waist, her right hand on the back of his shoulder.

 

_But that's somebody else's moon tonight_

_Those are someone else's stars_

_They're no longer mine_

_'Cause somewhere tonight_

_You're in someone else's arms_

 

He raised his left hand above her as she spun in a slow circle, and they joined together again.

 

_Remember the wishes we made in the night_

_When all dreams were supposed to come true_

_Well I do 'cause you put the stars in my eyes_

_As you softly promised the moon_

 

As the music kept going, they slowly stopped dancing. _  
_

 

_That's someone else's moon tonight_

_Those are someone else's stars_

_They're no longer mine_

_'Cause somewhere tonight_

_You're in someone else's arms_

 

Kaitlyn stared up into Deans deep green eyes, and he stared into her beautiful blue/green eyes. Slowly, and without thinking, they moved closer. She felt his soft lips on hers, and she now knew what the phrase 'melting into a kiss' meant. Dean now knew what 'I never knew I needed this' meant. Neither of them knew what they were doing, but they both knew it felt right.

 

_They're no longer mine_

_'Cause somewhere tonight_

_You're in someone else's arms._

 

They slowly pulled away from their kiss. He rested his forehead on hers, and they just stood there, comforted by each others soft breath on each others faces as the music slowly came to an end.

 

Far away in the bunker, Kaitlyn and Dean heard Sam calling, "Kaitlyn, you here? Where are you." Immediately Kaitlyn's eyes flew open, and she pulled away from Dean. her heart was starting to race. What did she just do? Why did she just kiss Dean? She began to walk hurriedly out of the room. Dean turned and said "Wait, Kaitlyn, please, stop." Kaitlyn stopped for a moment, time slowed down, she turned to look at Dean. His eyes were apologetic, and filled with something- for Kaitlyn..? Kaitlyn couldn't believe what she was seeing. Did Dean _love_ her? More importantly... the kiss... did she love _him_? She didn't want to entertain the possibility that she might be having doubts.. but she couldn't stop.

 

She slowly turned back to the door, her eyes filled with tears that she quickly tried to blink away, and she walked out of the room, leaving Dean alone. ' _Did that just happen?'_   he thought, ' _Am I in love with Kaitlyn?'_


	4. I'm sorry Sam Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam see's a drunk!reader kiss Dean when he drives her home from her Bachelorette party.

"Let's get this party started biotches!" shouted Charlie, as she popped the cork off of a champagne bottle, poured it into everyone's glasses and downed hers.. _This_ was Kaitlyn's Bachelorette party. A nice little bar where you could pick up any guy you wanted. The fun party guests at this particular Bachelorette party were Jo, Ellen, Charlie, Anna, Meg(2), Ruby(2), Lisa, and Bella. "Okay, okay let's not get too wound up Charlie, I need you to actually be able to stand in a couple of days. I can't have my maid of honor all tipsy from a couple of days _before_!." said Kaitlyn as she saw Charlie filling up her glass for the third time. Meg reached over and took the bottle from her "I think I'll take this, Clarence and I might need it later" she said as she nudged Ruby a little bit. "Whatever", said Ruby, "I'm just jealous that Kaitlyn got Sam. He is one _fine_ piece of man." All the women agreed and gave cheers for the comment.

 

Kaitlyn tried her darnedest not to get drunk but....

 

_"Yooooo_

_I'll tell ya what I want, what I really really want!_

_So tell me what you want, what you really, really want!_

_I wanna! I wanna! I wanna! I wanna!_

_I wanna really really really really zigazig ahhhhh!"_

 

Dean held his ear away from his phone. Clearly leaving voice-mails of their drunk singing on his phone was their priority. Actually, Dean didn't mind it, he just thought it was funny.

 

He was at Sam's Bachelor party, this party had only the finest guests the universe could scrounge up. Castiel, Gabriel, Balthazar, Bobby, Lucifer, and Crowley. All the men had their fun drinking and shouting and doing whatever at the bar _they_ were at. Crowley got bored with all of their choices of drinks, so he poofed them all glasses of only the finest whiskey. Castiel spoke up when he tasted it and said "This is very delightful. I'll have to have some later when Meg and I have sex." All the men looked at Castiel before bursting out laughing. Balthazar, who had already had too much to drink, patted Cas on the back. "Castiel, you're probably my favorite Seraph in the entire garrison." he said, his words slurred together.

 

"Okay Balthy- I think you've had enough to drink, let's go." said Gabriel as he touched Balthazars shoulder and they both vanished. "I guess I should get going too," said Lucifer, "I've got plans that need tending to." Sam, Dean, and Bobby all looked at him. They were already 6000% done with him, and they didn't even care anymore. "Yeah, just go Luce. We'll deal with you tomorrow, or after the wedding." said Sam, slightly drunk. His cheeks were turning pink and he was so happy. "You know what, I'm gonna go home, Cas, you mind-" "Yes, Sam. I can take you home." and with that they were gone.

 

Dean, Bobby, and Crowley were all that was left of their little get together. *Back in Black plays* "Sorry boys, I gotta take this one" said Dean as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw that Kaitlyn was calling.

 

As Dean was off trying to make sense of a drunk Kaitlyn, Crowley had also left, Bobby was irritating him with his 'Idiotic accent and lack of proper grammar' as Crowley called it. Dean soon returned to Bobby at the table, and starting putting on his leather jacket. "Gotta go, Bobby." He said "Kaitlyn needs a ride home, and all of the women are too busy with... things..." Bobby agreed and both of them men drove out of the parking lot a few minutes later.

* * *

 

Kaitlyn hung up her phone, and turned to the group. Well- what was left of it anyway. Charlie had managed to get out of the bar with Anna, Bella was hooking up with a very rich man she had met, Jo and Ellen went back to their place before the drunks overran it.

 

But that was alright, Kaitlyn, Meg, Ruby, and Lisa could have all the fun they wanted. Ruby said "Well I have to go, Kaitlyn. Crowley wants me to go make a deal with some poor sap who thinks his mother is going to die soon," she stopped for a minute before standing up, "she is." she smiled devilishly and vanished.

 

Soon after that Castiel showed up and swept Meg away as well. Lisa waited there with Kaitlyn while waiting for her son, Ben. Dean pulled up in the Impala, and came inside the bar.

 

"DEANY!" shouted Kaitlyn. "Hey, Tate. You ready to go home?" said Dean. "Yeah, yeah. You knows what Doon?" Clearly Kaitlyn was drunk out of her mind, but Dean played along. "No, what?" "You're my bestest frand." "Awe, thanks Tate. C'mon let's go, let's get in the car." He turned to leave, and said goodbye to Lisa by winking.

 

About an hour later the Impala pulled up in front of the bunker. "Okay, you gotta get out of the car now, Kaitlyn." "But Dane. I don't wanna." "Well you have to, I bet Sam want's to see you." "Soap." "Soap?" "I don't wanna go." "Now is _not_ the time to go all Doctor Who on me, Kaitlyn." "Pfft." "What?" "You're short compared to Sammy." "Yes. Yes I know." "But you're better flooking." "Thanks, now let's go inside." "No." "Kaitlyn-"

 

But Dean couldn't finish his sentence, because Kaitlyn had smashed her lips into his. Dean, already being in love with her weather he fully knew it or not, didn't pull away. In fact- he escalated the situation by getting handsy. They were both getting hot and more turned on the longer they sat there kissing and touching and feeling and and and and- 

 

Finally Dean broke away when he noticed Kaitlyn taking off her engagement ring. He realized what he had done and he tried to calm Kaitlyn down. "I'm sorry," he said, "we shouldn't have done that." He shook his head and got out of the Impala. Kaitlyn did the same but the sudden sight of Sam standing in the doorway of the bunker made her wish she had never gotten out of the car.

* * *

 

Sam heard the Impala pull up to the bunker, he wanted to surprise Kaitlyn by hugging her and sweeping her off her feet. He quickly ran to the door and threw it open- only to be met with the sight of his brother and his fiance intensely making out in the front seat. He didn't register what was happening until they both got out of the car and looked at him.

 

All three of them stood there staring. Kaitlyn had embarrassment, and apology written all over her face. Dean had shock written on his, and Sammy- Oh god. Poor Sammy. He has hurt, pain, betrayal, and anger written all over his face. Nobody said a word. Sam just shook his head and went back into the bunker.

 

"Sam wait!" Kaitlyn cried as she ran after him into the bunker.

 

Dean stood outside at the Impala for an hour after that. With the same look of shock on his face. He took a deep breath and started to walk into the bunker.

 

"Sammy." he whispered

 


	5. Goodbye Sam Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam makes a decision, Castiel helps Kaitlyn, Reader does something horrible.
> 
> MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH IN THIS CHAPTER! Contains blood, death by cut, and depression. If this is a trigger for anyone, please do not read. Skip to the next chapter, there will be explanation of what happened.

It had been two weeks since Sam caught Kaitlyn and Dean together. Since then, Sam had called off the wedding, Castiel started comforting Kaitlyn, and Dean's relationship with his brother had become borderline nonexistent.

"Castiel?" said Kaitlyn, "Castiel? Can you hear me? I need to talk to you." Kaitlyn walked over and sat on her bed. "Hello, Kaitlyn." said a deep rough voice from across the room. Kaitlyn patted a spot on the bed next to her, signaling the angel to sit beside her. "Are you alright?" he said as he came and sat on the provided spot. "Cas, am I a bad person?" "Why would you ask that, Kaitlyn? You are a very good person." "Then why did I cheat on Sam with Dean? I love Sam, but I'm in love with the idea of Dean. Castiel was do I do?" "Kaitlyn, I cannot give you the answer. You need to make the decision for yourself. Do you love Sam? Or Dean?" and with that, he disappeared with a flutter of wings.

Kaitlyn continued to live with the guilt of loving two men- brothers. She continued with the guilt of knowing she has broken a relationship between them. Kaitlyn couldn't take the guilt that was slowly killing her, eating her from the inside out. She couldn't even look at Sam anymore, and Dean? Dean had turned to drinking- again. Kaitlyn had become depressed. She wasn't eating, drinking, and she barely slept. Her days consisted of staring at her bedroom wall, silently crying, screaming on the inside, and worst of all- contemplating taking her own life. What would be the most meaningful way to do it? What could she do to get it across to Sam that she was sorry? How could she actually apologize for what she did to him?

Then it hit her.

She knew exactly what to do.

She sneaked into Deans room that night, and stole his pocket knife. Then she sneaked into Sams room, startled by him sleeping he typically wasn't in his room at this time. Then again, these pat couple weeks weren't exactly normal. She quietly got her engagment ring from his side table and went back to her room, and locked the door.

 

 

Dean stumbled through the bunker, drunk didn't even begin to describe how he was walking, even though he was completely sober. He walked into his room, and fell back onto the bed, ready to sleep forever. He was starting to become depressed just as Kaitlyn was. Yet, he didn't know that. He didn't regret loving her, he regretted ruining his relationship with Sam. The only two people he cared about in this world were fading from him. Kaitlyn was distant, she never even spoke to him anymore. Sam wouldn't even acknowledge him. All he thought about was what a screw up he was, why everyone he loved ended up being everyone he hurt. That's when he noticed his knife was missing.

Dean didn't know how he knew, but he knew. He shot up, and before he could even register what he was doing, he was bursting into Sams room. "Sam, we need to get to Kaitlyn. _NOW!_ " Sam ran with Dean to Kaitlyns room, they tried to open to the door but it was locked. They knocked and pounded on the door, yelling for Kaitlyn to open the damn door. But there was no answer.

 

 

Kaitlyn brought Deans pocket knife to her arm and started carving. She held the knife in her right hand, and held the ring in her left. As the blade was being dragged through the skin on her left arm, she squeezed the ring so hard it made her hand bleed. What she was carving into her left arm was the word

'Sam'

She finished carving on her left arm, and started on her right. There, she wrote the words

'I'm sorry'

The pain of the blade wasn't what was killing her. It was the guilt. The last thing she carved before she drove the knife into her heart was "Forgive me."

 

 

Sam and Dean finally managed to break down Kaitlyn's door, but what they saw horrified them. There was Kaitlyn, a bloody mess. 'Sam I'm sorry forgive me' sliced into her arms, and knife sticking out of her chest. Lifeless.


	6. I'm back Sam and Dean Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel brings Kaitlyn back to life, Kaitlyn isn't... the same...?

"No.." whispered Sam as he and Dean slowly walked into the room. They didn't try to move fast, because they already knew she was dead. Their hearts filling up with pain, anger, sadness, they blamed themselves for not seeing this coming. How could they? Kaitlyn didn't talk to them anymore, nobody was talking. The only time they did talk was when Castiel, or any other angel, showed up needing their help. Even then, they would barely say anything.

"We need to move her so that she's laying down." said Sam, "At least make her comfortable- or, look comfortable." "Yeah, okay Sammy. Come on, let's- let's be careful." So that's just what they did. They maneuvered Kaitlyn around on the bed until she was laying down like she normally would. They stood back and looked at her, they felt empty, like part of their souls had been ripped out of them. They sat in her room for a while longer, the silence was deafening. Dean stood up, and started to walk out of the room. He stopped when he got to the doorway, there was a small glimmer of hope in them. He turned around and looked at Sam, saying "Sammy, we can bring her back. I know this sounds crazy, but Castiel can bring her back" "Dean, as much as I want to bring her back, and see her again- we can't, Dean. No way" "Oh come on, Sam! Deep down inside I know that you still love her, you know that I do too-" he stopped and looked away from his brother for a moment, "but we can't just let her die, not like this Sammy. She deserves a better death than taking her own life. She was pushed over the edge because she thought that she was the reason we've been driven apart." "But it wasn't her fault, Dean. Do you really think that she would-" "I do. Sam, we need to bring her back and show her that she wasn't the reason we're having problems. It's our own faults- it's MY own fault. I never should have kissed her, she was yours." " Dean, it's okay. I swear, I'm over it. I just- I just didn't know how to talk to you."

Sam and Dean sat there in silence. Dean finally spoke up and said "We'd better get on with this. If Cas is gonna bring her back, he needs to do it fast or her soul could be at the mercy of Crowley and-" Dean stopped, he didn't even want to THINK about what Crowley would do if he got a hold of her soul. "Yeah, yeah, Dean. I get it. Just, pray to Cas okay? I don't like to think about that." "You got it, Sammy. Aright Castiel, listen to me, I need you to get down here, now. Something happened to Kaitlyn, and you have to save her. I swear to your father Castiel, if you are just another feathered douchebag, I promise I will kill you the next time I see you. Don't you dare second guess me, when I make a promise, I keep my promise." Yes, that was Deans prayer. This was the prayer of a man trying to save his dearly beloved, and calling the one who could save her, a douchebag. Classic Dean.

For a few moments they didn't hear a sound, then there was the fluttering of wings.

"Dean, I do not appreciate being called a-" he stopped, unsure if he should repeat what Dean had said, but he chose to say it anyway, "A feathered douchebag". Dean's mouth slowly curved into a smirk when Castiel said this, partially because he thought what he said was funny, and partially because Castiel looked so offended at the insult. The angel looked at Kaitlyn, then looked back at the Winchesters. "Leave" he said, his voice oh-so-commanding. "What?" They said in unison. "I said- 'Leave'", and with that, the boys did as they were told. The way they obeyed him could remind someone of soldiers obeying their sergeant, or two children obeying their parent. They left the room, and closed the door.

Castiel lifted one of his hands and used his angelic powers to lock the door. He slowly walked over to where Kaitlyn's body lay. He stared at her, as if trying to see something that wasn't there, or at least, any human couldn't see what was there. Castiel though, being an angel, could see the remnants of her soul- her heart. It all screamed one thing. Dean Winchester. Yes, there was some small fragments crying out for Sam, but Castiel could see how much Kaitlyn yearned to touch Dean again, to feel his soft lips on hers.

Castiel slowly reached out and carefully took the knife out of Kaitlyn's heart. He laid his hand over the gaping wound (It was a big knife), he closed his striking blue eyes, and his angelic light shone everywhere in the room. To pain a picture of what this might look like, imagine an explosion of cosmic wonder filling the universe with galaxies upon galaxies of holy beauty inclosed in a single room. That is what his angelic light looked like.

When everything had calmed down, the Seraph took his hand away from Kaitlyns heart. Her wounds slowly started to heal, and he could see her soul recurring in her body. Before he left he spoke to her. The words he spoke were for her ears only, but I think I can make an exception for you, dear reader. The Angel of the Lord looked at Kaitlyn and said, "So, you made your choice. You chose Dean."

Castiel vanished with another flutter of wings, leaving Kaitlyn alone in the room. She was completely healed, her wounds were gone, and her soul was back where it should be. Everything in the room was silent.....

Kaitlyn took a breath in.


	7. I love you Dean Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our dear Kaitlyn starts to show how she's falling more for Dean, and away from Sam. If you would like to know all of the pesky little details, be sure to read and find out what happens. See you next chapter.

Kaitlyn breathed in... out... in... out...

She stayed in this repetitive state for a while before opening her now re-filled with life eyes. She slowly sat up, remembering the events of the past two or three hours, she remembered the stinging feeling of the blade as it pierced her skin on her left arm and then her right. She could still feel the quick pain and then the nothingness of the large knife as it plunged into her heart. She shivered at the memory... the memory...? Why isn't she dead? She thought she was more a moment.. maybe more.. but now she's back? This didn't make any since. She.. killed herself.. didn't she? She then noticed she had absolutely no cuts or scars.. none whatsoever. The knife was gone, she showed no signs of harm, the ring was nowhere to be found, and another strange thing... She was not longer depressed...?! SHE WAS NO LONGER DEPRESSED! She felt like.. like she could actually move on with life now!

Kaitlyn stood up, almost falling to the ground. 'I guess dying and coming back takes a toll on your body' she thought. She could smell traces of.. Cinnamon? and... Watermelon?? Castiel. She smiled when she realized that she ad been brought back by none other than her precious Seraph. Her smile was plastered on her face for a few minutes while she thought about it.

After a few minutes of silently sitting on the bed, she got up, testing to see if she could walk. She could. She slowly walked over to the door, tucking a piece of her chocolatey brown hair behind her ear. She gripped the doorknob, trembling. What if Sam and Dean won't forgive her for what she did? What if they're waiting outside the door? What will she say to them? All of these questions were a swirling vortex in her mind. Without another moment to pass, she opened the door.

"Dean" she whispered under her breath, as she ran out to hug him. He didn't have time to register the situation before she smashed into his chest, and wrapped her feminine arms around his muscular body. His arms quickly embraced her, almost as if he was trying to give her all of his strength, he hugged her passionately. They were both crying a mixture of tears of relief, apology, and love. Neither of them wanted to let go. Kaitlyn was happy to be in Deans arms, and Dean was happy to be holding her.

This would have been completely and almost magically perfect.... if Sam wasn't standing right there.

Sam cleared his throat, looking at the two of them awkwardly. (You know what I'm talking about, his furrowed eyebrows and the way his mouth slightly tenses then awkwardly smiles? While he looks up down and away while nodding). Kaitlyn turned and looked at him, when she saw him, the tears started to blur her vision again.

"Sam?" she let go of Dean, and took a couple of steps over to Sam, "Sammy!" she exclaimed, hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her, giving her a slight squeeze. Kaitlyn hummed when she felt his familiar embrace. He let go of her, looking her in her blue/green eyes. "I'm- We're glad you're back, Kaitlyn. We couldn't have gone on without you." Sam, Dean, and Kaitlyn talked about everything that had happened and how they could fix it.

Later, they all decided that they were hungry, so Sam volunteered to go get some fast-food.

Leaving Dean and Kaitlyn... Alone... In the bunker...

At first nothing happened. Then Dean sat down beside Kaitlyn on the couch.... 


	8. I love you Dean Winchester!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Dean obvs loved Kaitlyn.

They had been together for almost three months and Sam knew nothing about their relationship.

Dean and Kaitlyn sat on the smooth black hood of the Impala. It was the middle of the night and they could feel the engine running warm under their legs.

They had been sitting under the stars and gazing up at the moon for the entirety of the evening. Well, Kaitlyn was staring at the stars, but Dean could only stare at Kaitlyn. The moon and stars couldn't compare to her. The way the moonlight danced on her hair, and the way the stars made her eyes shimmer was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Hey, babe? I have a surprise for you." Dean said as he slid off of the hood of Baby. Kaitlyn watched him suspiciously as he rounded his way to the trunk, and got out what appeared to be a picnic basket, and a tablecloth.

"Winchester is taking me on a moonlit picnic? Wow. Fancy." Kaitlyn said sarcastically as Dean laid out the tablecloth, and sat down. She got off of the Impala and sat down beside him on it. Dean opened up the picnic basket and pulled out two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and handed her a juice box.

"Romantic." Kaitlyn said, she couldn't stop smiling at the whole situation. Here they were at probably the most beautiful field on the planet in the middle of the night, and Dean Winchester made them a kindergarten picnic. "What's next? Are we uh, we gonna go play on the seesaw?"

"Ha Ha, laugh it up." Dean said, "This was a spur of the moment picnic, I'd like to see you do better in 5 minutes." He handed a sandwich to Kaitlyn.

"You really wanna see me one up you? Again?" Kaitlyn said, she laughed once more when he didn't respond.

Eventually, Dean poked his straw through the top of his juice box, and Kaitlyn did the same. The brought their juice boxes together and acted as if they made a _clink_ noise.

Dean then proceeded to get up and go over to the drivers seat of the Impala.

"What are you doing now?" Kaitlyn asked loudly so that he could hear.

"You'll see!" he answered. When he came back over he had turned up the music in the Impala.

He lovingly grasped Kaitlyn's hand helped her stand up as the song "Secret Lovers" came on the radio.

_Here we are, just the two of us together_  
_Takin' this crazy chance to be all alone_  
_We both know that we should not be together_  
_'Cause if we're found out, it could mess up_  
_Both our happy homes._

Dean pulled Kaitlyn close and said "Remember the first time we felt this way?"

Kaitlyn thought back to when Dean was teaching her how to dance.

* * *

 "I'm sorry, Dean." Kaitlyn said, tripping over Deans foot yet again. "Don't apologize, no one has ever taught you how to dance, I wasn't expecting anything better than this, especially since this is a waltz." he replied. "Gee. Thanks." she said, staring up at him with a bitchface. She couldn't see her face, but she knew that Sam would have been proud. "You know I didn't mean it like that." "I know, I just like giving you a hard time."

Dean started up the music again, it was the song "Somebody Else's Moon" by Collin Raye. He held out his hand for Kaitlyn, and she took it. "This time, try not to carry the music. Let the music carry you." he whispered. They started dancing.

They danced together, slowly back and forth. Her left hand in his, his right hand wrapped around her waist, her right hand on the back of his shoulder.

He raised his left hand above her as she spun in a slow circle, and they joined together again.

As the music kept going, they slowly stopped dancing.

Kaitlyn stared up into Deans deep green eyes, and he stared into her beautiful blue/green eyes. Slowly, and without thinking, they moved closer. She felt his soft lips on hers, and she now knew what the phrase 'melting into a kiss' meant. Dean now knew what 'I never knew I needed this' meant. Neither of them knew what they were doing, but they both knew it felt right.

They slowly pulled away from their kiss. He rested his forehead on hers, and they just stood there, comforted by each others soft breath on each others faces as the music slowly came to an end.

* * *

"I remember" Kaitlyn said as they started to sway to the music.

_I hate to think about us all meetin' up together_  
_'Cause as soon as I look at you it will show on my face, yeah_  
_Then they'll know that we've been loving each other_  
_We can't let 'em know, no, no, no_  
_We can't leave a trace_

They continued to dance in the moonlight. Neither one knew that the other was thinking about the fact that they had to tell Sam that they were together. Neither one of them knew that it was eating the both of them. Guilt was never something that Kaitlyn could handle, and Dean couldn't handle the guilt of her guilt.

_Secret lovers, yeah, that's what we are_  
_We shouldn't be together_  
_But we can't let go, no, no_  
_'Cause we love each other so_  
_Ooh…ooh…_

_Sittin' at home, I do nothin' all day_  
_But I think about you and hope that you're okay_  
_Hopin' you'll call before anyone gets home_  
_I wait anxiously alone by the phone_  
  
_How could something so wrong be so right_  
_I wish we didn't have to keep our love out of sight, yeah_  
_Livin' two lives just ain't easy at all_  
_But we gotta hang on in there or fall_

_Secret lovers, yeah, that's what we are_  
_Tryin' so hard to hide the way we feel_  
_'Cause we both belong to someone else_  
_But we can't let go_  
_'Cause what we feel is, oh, so real_  
_So real, so real_

_You and me, are we fair_  
_Is this cruel or do we care_  
_Can they tell what's in our minds_  
_Maybe they've had secret loves all of the time_

_In the middle of makin' love we notice the time_  
_We both get nervous 'cause it's way after nine_  
  
_Even though we hate it, we know it's time that we go_  
_We gotta be careful so that no one will know._

Dean waited for the song to finish, because he knew that Kaitlyn loved it. But as soon as it ended, he broke away from the slow dance with his love, and turned off the radio.

He walked slowly back over to Kaitlyn, got down on one knee in front of her, and asked her the familiar question. "Will you marry me, Kaitlyn?"

She stared at him. Not with a smile, but with a face of sadness. "Why?" she said. She sounded like she almost didn't have enough energy to say it.

"Because.. I love you..?" Dean asked confused. He thought that she loved him, they slow danced and everything why- Why is she acting so strange?

"Why would you do this, Dean? You know everything I went through with Sam." she finally said after moments of silence. Oh. She turned away from him, eyes filling to the brim with tears. How could he think that it would be so simple to just say yes to him after everything that has happened? With him? With Sam? It's not going to be as easy as just saying yes.

"Yes, baby I know everything you went through. I went through it too, so did Sammy." Dean said walking over to Kaitlyn. He gently wrapped his arms around her shoulders and brought her into a soft embrace. "We were the one's that found you on the bed after-" Dean stopped. He couldn't bare to think about the sight of her laying there bloody and lifeless. "The point is," he started again, "I love you, and I want to make sure that I can protect you. From monsters, from demons, from.. yourself.."

Kaitlyn broke away from his embrace and turned to look him in his emerald eyes. "What if it happens again?" she said hesitantly, almost as if she were afraid of his reaction. Dean looked at her confused. "What if what happened with Sam happens with you?" she walked away from him and started rambling. "Wha-What if I make a huge mistake and you never want me in your life again? I wouldn't be able to take it, and if you shut me out? Dean, if you shut me out the way Sam did I might just kill myself again. I can't go down that road again, Dean. What if Cas can't bring me back again? I can't do it Dean I just can't!" By this time the tears that were threatening to spill over had done just that. Her face was red hot with the intense amount of sadness that she was feeling.

Dean began to slowly walk over to her, being very cautious as to what to say. He slowly snaked his arms around her once more, this time he had her facing inwards towards his chest. His muscular arms were holding her in a tight yet comforting embrace. "Hey.." he said quietly. "Babe..?"

She breathed in a couple of times before whispering a breathy "what..?"

"Will you marry me?"

She looked up at him with reddened eyes and tear stained cheeks. A small smile growing on her face.

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters coming soon!!


End file.
